Harry's Trial
by cardgirl91
Summary: This story I am very sure has been done before but this is my take and Harry turning the tables on Fudge
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my best friend who wants me to write more in my longer stories. For more info go to my profile.

Now I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. Even if I do own 8 movies and 7 books.

It was the night before Harry's trial at the Ministry and the house was enjoying another of Molly Weasley's home cooked meals when the trail came up.

*"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first Impression can work wonders."* Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you for ironing my clothes for me, Mrs. Weasley, but you are not my mother or even my guardian so please refrain from telling me to do things. If I may inquire how am I getting to the Ministry tomorrow?" Harry said quietly but with conviction.

"Harry, apologize to Molly." Lupin said quietly. "She has nothing to warrant such rude behavior from you. Now to answer your question Arthur will be taking you when he goes into work."

"Remus," Harry began but then he saw the tears in Molly's eyes. "Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry for how that came across but I was just making a point. Now as Arthur's taking me I would like Kingsley to help me with something. Kingsley you are in charge of Siri's capture, right?"

"Yes." Kingsley answered slowly wondering where this was going.

"Ok, I have a plan for Siri to get a trial." Harry went into detail and Kingsley agreed to have Sirius 'captured' outside the Ministry.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry and Arthur made it to the Ministry seemingly three hours ahead of schedule. That was until Kingsley came up to them saying, "Arthur the Potter boy's hearing got moved up till now and is down in court room ten. Now if you excuse me I am needed by one of my other Arours." As Kingsley walked away he winked at Harry to let him know that the Arour was Tonks. Mr. Weasley and Harry made their way to the golden lifts and the end of the atrium and down to level nine.

"Level Nine Department of Mysteries." The cool female voice said.

"Sorry Harry but the lifts don't go down that far. I guess you were right that Fudge wanted to make an example out of you." Mr. Weasley said morosely.

"Mr. Weasley, don't be sad for me. I figured that with all of the bad press Fudge is trying to force down the Wizarding World's throat because of me. He would do this that is why I spent the last two weeks holed up in the Black Family Library and away from your wife. There was a law passed that stated that an Underage Wizard or Witch cannot be given a criminal trial without the Ministry declaring that person an adult." Harry said smiling smugly at the end.

"Is that how you plan on getting Sirius a trial, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked perplexed. "Oh here's court room ten. Now I can't go in there with you; unless called upon as a witness."

"I won't need you but if you could get Ron and Hermione here for me, that would be great." Harry said as he pushed open the door.

"So nice of Mr. Potter to finally join us." The voice of Fudge said to Harry's right.

"Minister Fudge I would have been on time if you hadn't changed to time at the last minute. I was lucky that I and my escort ran into Arour Shacklebolt before coming down here. Besides I have a question for you before we begin. If I may?" Harry said addressing the idiot with a serene smile.

"I really rather you didn't you are on trial." Fudge said not realizing that he just played into Harry's hand.

"Well that answers one of my questions. Now we can tell me if this is the entire Wizengotment?" Harry said looking around all of stone benches.

"Yes, Mr. Potter this is the entire active Wizengamot." A women with a monocle said. This woman reminded Harry of McGonagall.

"What do you mean active?" Harry asked the woman.

"There are some seats that have a proxy acting for them such as the imprisoned death eaters, the escapee, and any orphans such as yourself." The woman said kindly.

"Thank you. Now if I may inquire about whom you are, ma'am?" Harry said politely.

"Of course. My name is Amelia Bones and I am the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement."

"So you were the woman who was supposed to hold my 'trial'." Harry said questionly.

"Yes, I tried to talk the Minister out of this but…" Madam Bones trailed off.

"Yes, it would have been a good idea of the Minster's to let you hold the original trial. However now that is not the issue. "Harry began when the door opened.

"Witness for the Defense." Dumbledore said walking in.

"Headmaster," Harry bowed his head. "We haven't even said the charges. I have been clearing up some misunderstandings. Now," Harry continued without the Headmaster saying anything. "I am sure that there was a law written in 1396 that states: Any underage Wizard or Witch that is put on trial and it is a full criminal trial must be made an adult in the eyes of the Ministry. Now Minister, what were the charges.

"Right the Charges are as follows: You used magic knowingly and in full awareness of the nearness of muggles. You have received a notice two years ago about Underage magic." The Minister stated smugly.

Harry just laughed before Madam Bones asked, "Mr. Potter how is this funny?"

"It is just that if I am an adult then the charge of underage magic doesn't exist because I cannot perform underage magic if I am an adult. Now yes technically you could say that I was not declared an adult until the trial but to do the trial you have to declare all adults present and so then you had to declare me as an adult. Now the charge of magic in front of a muggle. Yes 'a' muggle not many. This muggle was my cousin who has been aware of magic since we were eleven. Now if you want to use the magic in front of a muggle charge than you should have obliviated my cousin the first time I used magic in front of him and he knew it was me accidental or not." Harry would have continued but a pink toad-like woman interrupted.

"When was this, Mr. Potter?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"The summer before my third year. My Uncle's sister insulted my parents and I lost control blowing her up like a balloon. However the only muggle that was oblivated was Marjorie Dursely. It should be in your records. Now before you vote on me there is one thing I would like to say and have Madam Bone help me with."

"That would be?" Madam Bones asked.

"I would like to have the truth serum administered and have you ask me about the last two years at Hogwarts for me."

Madam Bones turned around to ask for the vial and asked for the arour to pour three drops in Harry's throat. "Now let's start with questions everyone knows the answers for. Mr. Potter what is your birthday?

"31 July 1980." Harry said in an emotionless voice. The questions continued for three mintues; who were his parents, what were his relatives names, the relatives street address and then Madam Bones asked, "Now the first 'lie' the Minster is claiming happened your third year. Minster Fudge claims you were confounded the night that Sirius Black was captured and escaped yet again, were you confounded and if not tell us what happened."

So Harry told the story about finding his parents betrayer and find what that Sirius never had a trial. As soon as the fact of Black's lack of a trial came up the doors opened to reveal Sirius Black and Arour Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The kid speaks the truth. I have just finished questioning Black under the truth serum (A.N.: Sorry I hate these too but I can't spell the potions name without a book and don't have it on me) and Black gave me the same story plus how to find Pettigrew in both human and rat form."

"Ok Harry now what happened in June with you and Cedric." Amelia asked softly.

So Harry again was forced to revisit the graveyard and now the entire court knew he spoke the truth. About half way there the speech Sirius broke away from Kingsley and went to hold his godson who was breaking down despite still telling every last detail before. After Harry got back to the castle part of his tale Amelia stopped him because she knew what happened after that. "So now I believe I will say that Sirius you are reinstated as an Arour I expect you at work Monday morning at eight o clock and Harry you are free to go. Minister," Amelia started soft but it soon became a scream, "HOW COULD YOU NOT INVESTIGATE THE CLAIM OF THE MAN WHO LOST HIS PARENTS TO THE PERSON HE WAS CLAIMING HAD RETURNED." She took a deep breath before she turned to Kingsley and said, "you are now on Death Eater and Voldemort hunt duty Shacklebolt do not fail me and your partner will join you on Monday."

"Who will be my partner, ma'am?" Kingsley asked softly.  
"Why Sirius of course. One last decree is that Remus Lupin will take the position DADA Professor again this year. No, Dumbledore he is not allowed to refuse."

So that year went without a hitch until the dream in the middle of the exam but with Remus there Harry and Company never went to the Ministry so Sirius never died so Harry had another person on the hunt, Mundungus never sold the locket so they found that early on, they were able to get the sword form Sirius who was able to sneak in and take it (because he knew about the hidey hole, and they never had to break into Gringotts with the wise pureblood man who claimed Lordship and was able to access any vault of the married families. The war ended sooner and without so many deaths. Dumbledore still died to win the war he had too.

*taken from page 119 in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


	2. A N

For those that don't know I write to release tension. I really despise people that don't have the guts to leave a signed review. I have plenty of good constrive critisim. But to flame just to flame because you don't have the guts to write. Or write a review and be called out on it then don't review just to flame. Cause while I do laugh at the evil reviews. I will respond to signed review. No Scara that doesn't include you as a see you weekly. Now that that is over I am sorry for those that thought that this was a chapter.


End file.
